memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeffman52001
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:08, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) Actor redirects Please do not add redirects to actor's articles simply for the sake of Wikipedia as they will be hastily deleted. It is much easier to simply correct the link at Wikipedia. This way, the link at Wikipedia goes straight to the MA article and there is no need for creating unneeded redirects on MA. To change a link at MA, simply add "|actor's name" to the memoryalpha template. For example: : > That should be enough. Hope that helps. --From Andoria with Love 03:21, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask.--31dot 00:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Please re-read the above. If you have any questions about this, please post them here. If you continue to upload images without proper licensing or citations you may be temporarily blocked from editing until you acknowledge that you understand the image use policy. --31dot 01:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, this is the third and last note for you to read the image use policy before a block will be performed. You should also consider better descriptions of your images and check if they are already on Memory Alpha. I've deleted your last upload because this image was uploaded before. Tom 17:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've blocked you so you can read the policy and reply on your talk page here. It makes no sense uploading the same image three times. Tom 17:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::And here we are again, though you only need to respond here and comply with policy to be unblocked. - 04:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC)